Tony &Tony?
by LukeBryanFan
Summary: Tony didn't know he had a brother. Until Fornell has someone on his team that is a lookalike to Tony. Both Tonys confront their father about it and find out the truth. Both Tonys embrace the truth after years of not knowing and now both are federal agents in rival agencies. But what happens when at a joint crime scene, both go missing? Will they be found before or after the ransom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first NCIS story im putting up. I hope you all like it! Please let me know how is!**

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his computer on his desk phone and was typing as he talked. Timothy McGee and Ziva David both stared at him as he worked. Tony looked at them both as he slowly hung up his phone.

"You're staring at me. Why?" Tony asked.

"I find it curious that it is eight a.m. and you are actually doing work but we have no case." Ziva answered.

"Well, Zee-vah. I was just finishing up my report from the last case and was checking facts." Tony said.

"As you should, DiNutzo." said a familar voice.

"Fornell. What brings you here? " Tony asked.

"Something you all should see. Where's Gibbs?" FBI Agent Tobias Fornell answered.

"Right here, Tobias." Leroy Jethro Gibbs answered as he walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee. "Let's go. Down to Abby." The group all headed for the elevator.

"So, Fornell, what surprise have you got for us?" Tony asked.

"Something that shocked me so it just might shock you all too. Especially you, DiNutzo." Fornell said. "This man was put on my team recently. I don't know who he is or where he came from but he sure made me look twice at him." The elevator doors opened up on Abby's lab floor. They walked into Abby's lab.

"Not even so much as a -" Tony stopped mid question as he saw someone standing by Abby, NCIS's forensics scientist. He had his back to them and was looking at something with Abby.

"That is very intriguing, Abby. I hope I can visit to see more stuff. " said the man. Fornell cleared his throat. They both turned around and everyone but Gibb and Fornell gasped.

"Team Gibbs, meet Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Tony, meet Agent Timothy McGee, Agent Ziva David, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Fornell introduced. Both Tonys moved towards each other. They put their hands together, made facial expressions, then started touching each other's faces. Just then, Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance walked in.

"Oh my, we seem to have two Anthonys." Ducky said.

 **I know it's short but it's the best i could do for an introductory chapter. I also got lazy saying eho was who but we know Ducky and Palmer are the autopsy guys lol. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**to avoid confusion, the first Tony we all know will be referred to as DiNozzo until I come up with a different nickname for the second Tony. if you have any ideas, let me know! enjoy! I also made the relationship between Senior and his first son more kind and funny.**

"Anyone want to explain why I have to DiNozzos in my building?" Director Vance asked.

"Well, here's the thing, Director. He's my long lost brother Tony. who also looks like me." DiNozzo answered. "Mind you, I didn't know he existed until Fornell brought him here."

"So you have a twin, Anthony?" Ducky asked. "How peculiar!"

"Boss-" Tony started to say.

"What, DiNozzo?" both Gibbs and Fornell asked. DiNozzo and Tony looked at each other and DiNozzo frowned.

"I said not a word just for the record." DiNozzo said, earning him a head slap from Gibbs. "Hey!" Gibbs gave him a look and DiNozzo shut his mouth before he said something else.

"I have an idea. Why don't me and my brother go talk to our dad. Find out what went on?" Tony said. Fornell and Gibbs looked at each other and had a conversation by looking at each other. Everyone just stared at them. Tony leaned in towards his newfound brother. "Do they usually do that?" he whispered.

"Sometimes." DiNozzo whispered back.

"DiNozzo, you're watching him. I don't need Fornell or the FBI on my ass." Gibbs said. DiNozzo smiled at the two men.

"But, Boss, that's the best place to have them." DiNozzo said as he walked past. Both Gibbs and Fornell head slapped him. "Ow!" Tony laughed before Gibbs head slapped him.

"Boss!" Tony complained. Fornell just smiled at him.

"Don't look at me. I can't help you." Fornell said.

"Tony, don't lose your brother." Abby said. DiNozzo smiled at her.

"I won't, Abbs." DiNozzo said. Both of the brothers left and DiNozzo drove to their father's business. They entered the building and the receptionist stared at them.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to see Mr. Anthony DiNozzo." DiNozzo told her.

"There's two Tonys?!" Amy Hernandez exclaimed.

"He's my twin brother, Amy. Also named Anthony DiNozzo. Is my- I mean our- dad busy?" DiNozzo asked. Amy just handed him the desk phone. DiNozzo dialed the extension for Senior's office.

"Yes, Amy?" Senior asked.

"I didn't know I changed names and genders, Dad." DiNozzo said.

"Junior! Why are you calling from Amy's desk?" Senior asked.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't busy before I headed up to see you with a surprise." DiNozzo said.

"I don't have a meeting until an hour from now. Come on up." Senior said.

"On my way." DiNozzo said. He hung the phone up and led the way to the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor for Senior's office. "I wonder how he'll react to seeing you."

"Shocked? Surprised? The world will soon know." Tony said. The two smiled as the elevator opened. DiNozzo led the way to the office and knocked before entering.

"Why, Father, your office is untidy! How will guests react?" DiNozzo said as he entered. Senior just smiled at him and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you, Junior. What's the surprise you mentioned?" Senior asked.

"You're all business. Hold tight for a minute." DiNozzo went to the door and motioned someone inside. When Senior saw who it was, he stood there with his mouth open before walking over and hugging Tony.

"She never did tell me if I had a son or daughter. Now I know. What's your name?" Senior said, smiling.

"heh, kinda funny, Dad." DiNozzo said.

"Anthony." Tony said.

"I have two Anthonys? Oh boy, that's going to be confusing. What do you do for a living?" Senior asked. DiNozzo snorted.

"FBI Special Agent." Tony answered.

"NCIS Special-" Senior said before DiNozzo interrupted.

"NCIS _Very_ Special Agent." DiNozzo said, smiling at Senior.

"As I was saying an NCIS _Special_ Agent and an FBI Special Agent for sons. Wonder how that'll work with your cases when it becomes FBI jurisdiction." Senior said. DiNozzo pretended to pout at being called a Special Agent.

"We will find out when that happens. Dad, what did you mean by she didn't tell you? Who was his mother?" DiNozzo asked. At that moment, his phone rang. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo how can I help you?... Boss!...Um, that's how I always answer it unless it's a quick call then I..Shutting up, Boss...Where at?...We'll be right there."

"Crime scene?" Tony asked. DiNozzo smiled at him.

"Guess we get to find out how we work on a joined task force! We'll catch up soon, Dad. Duty calls!" DiNozzo said. He and his brother left and drove to Rock Creek Park where an NCIS agent and an FBI agent were killed.

 **I think I successfully made this chapter longer! let me know what you guys think and a nickname for DiNozzo's twin brother. fyi, I will have them both get confused when someone says Tony. I think it'd be funny lol**


End file.
